broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobolds (World 3)
'History' The Kobolds of this world were originally the refugees from the now ice-covered lands of the previous map. Presumably, as the Kobolds weren't able to build machines to escape with, they must have stowed away on the other races means of transport. 'Physiology' Kobolds are a small, animal-like race, often standing only as half as tall as a Dwarf and covered in rat-like hair. They can often share appearances with a number of different animals, including dogs, rats or reptiles. This could be due to the fact that Kobolds simply vary wildly in general appearance, or they could be a number of smaller humanoid-animals that simply banded together long ago. Kobold females are around the same height and weight as a male. Kobolds can have a number of different fur, scale or hair colours, depending on their general appearance. They reach adulthood in a few years but there are no records of them dying of old-age, or of an age-related illness. Kobolds are not the most intelligent of races, in the sense of 'knowledge'. They are, however, incredibly cunning and suprisingly ingenious; often finding solutions to problems when others can see no such thing. 'Personalities' Kobolds are as varied as a single race possibly can be. On the whole, Kobolds are friendly; if they do not have a reason to hurt you, they will often help you if you are in danger. However, if you have wronged a Kobold in the past, the entire tribe will shun you, either attacking you on sight, or completely ignoring you, despite the danger you are in. Kobolds are very curious of the other races and the works they are capable of, often attempting to recreate Dwarven metalwork, Elven magic, or Human alchemy, producing interesting, albeit inferior, products. The Kobold mindset is a strange one, at least in the eyes of the other races. They are even more communal than Dwarves, with most tribes not distinguishing personal ownership separate from tribal ownership. This way of thinking often gets Kobolds into trouble; they end up taking things owned by someone, when they themselves have no concept of ownership. A Kobold is driven to shiny objects as a Dwarf is driven to gold. If a shiny object is in view and taking it will not anger its owner, a Kobold will most likely have it. Often, Kobolds will get together and plan raids in order to steal amounts of wealth, or larger objects. At the center of a warren, in the more secretive and well-guarded of places, will often lie the collective pile of wealth that the entire tribe has accumulated. Usually consisting of a lot less gold or precious stones than the Humans and Dwarves will lay claim to, the 'shiny pile' will often be a plethora of objects, including bits of glass and shiny rocks that most others would consider to be junk. However, more often than not, the objects within have a link to the rich history of the world. 'Skills' A Kobold must be quick on his feet if he wishes to survive. From the moment of their birth, a Kobold is thrust into the world knowing little but it's basic survival instincts. Their tribal nature and lack of written knowledge means that many skills available to the other races, such as metal-working, or even cooking, may be out of their reach. However, Kobolds have evolved to overcome these problems, becoming an incredibly resourceful and clever race. The majority can often sense what animals are thinking, through the reading of body language and other clues invisible to the other races. A handful of Kobolds will possess a small amount of magical power, often becoming the de-facto leader of the tribe. As Kobolds do not have any serious skill in constructing buildings, or producing food like the other races, they will often make their homes out of whatever resources they can find, or hunt animals when needed. On occasion, they will be forced to steal; mostly out of necessity. Very rarely will they steal out of spite, or take something they don't need, however, it is a monumental mental effort for a Kobold to resist a shiny object that he can add to the pile. 'Culture' 'Families' Kobolds will often live together in a large group, but will usually do their own thing separately. Groups like this are often seen as families, even if there is little or no blood relations. 'Homes' Kobolds live in dens called 'warrens', dug underground usually into the side of hills. These labyrinthine tunnels can stretch seemingly forever; almost impossible for a non-Kobold to navigate. Living chambers and other 'rooms' for various uses can be dotted around the warren. Warrens are usually trapped in the manner of Dwarven fortresses, in order to stop intruders laying even a single foot into the inner chambers. Any above-ground dwellings are usually cobbled together from whatever bits of stone, or other materials, that the Kobolds can find. Everything; from wool and pumpkins, to cactus and cobblestone, can be found in a wall of Kobold design. 'Leadership' Kobolds are sometimes led by shamans, who exhibit a minor amount of magical power. They are often soothsayers, or healers and act as the spiritual guide to the Kobold tribe. They preach for harmony and balance in all things. In times of war, Kobolds may choose a champion to act as their leader instead, if they wish to solve the problem with violence. Kobold leadership is fickle, easily changed and not necessarily clear at all times. Sometimes, it may just come down to who can shout the loudest; for you are only a leader if others listen. 'Religion' Kobolds don't tend to venerate their ancestors, as deaths are too frequent to keep track of the fallen. They often worship personifications of 'primitive', yet powerful objects; such as the sun and the moon. 'Relations' Kobolds are quick to make friends and quick to make enemies. As a race so varied in it's appearance, they will often not pay heed to looks in others, making friends with as many as they wish; including animals in some cases. Kobolds understand that survival often means having allies and they take this rule to its extremes, often becoming known by many. However, due to their often misunderstood view on the world in terms of ownership and property, they can often make enemies very quickly, but a Kobold tends to be smart enough to not make enemies with the people they want to make friends with. Enemies of a single Kobold quickly become enemies of the entire tribe, finding themselves watching over their shoulder constantly. 'Language' Rarely do the Kobolds have their own language, more often than not they have simply borrowed the language of the Humans to communicate. Due to their animal-like features, pronouncing some words can be a bit tricky for them and deciphering a Kobold can sometimes be a monumental task. As written language isn't a thing for the Kobolds, they tend to rely on pictograms; making crude designs in the mud or stone that others can understand. Occasionally they will borrow a runic system from the Dwarves. Category:Races